The Stop Button
by HouseAddict
Summary: Pure HouseCam fluff, nothing more. one shot.


**Note: I warn you now, this is pure House/Cam fluff.**

**Disclaimer: oh how I wish! but I dont own House M.D... sad isnt it? **

Dr. Gregory House was sitting in his office deep in thought, his blue eyes staring into the nothingness.

As he was thinking of how miserable he and the world around him are, his thoughts wondered, and despite his stubborn self, they wondered to _her._ A deeply hidden emotion was threatening to surface, one he sure didn't want to. He quickly suppressed the feelings and pushed away the thoughts, _I do not feel that! _He assured himself. Everybody lies right?

House was standing in front of the board in the conference room, amused by his ducklings struggling to come up with a diagnosis. He was remembering why he hired them, sheer fun and entertainment.

His eyes wondered from one duckling to another, Foreman, "it's because Im black, right!" he imagined Foreman's face and a smirk crossed his face. He moved on to Chase, but he couldn't find a catch fraize for him, he could just see Chase's dumbfounded face, that silly expression he makes. His eyes traveled to Cameron, slowly musing over her beautiful features, that feeling from earlier arouse again, but this time he was struggling to hide it, what was with him today?

His thoughts were interrupted by the evil witch who just stormed into the room, Cuddy. "House, stop gazing at Dr. Cameron and go to the clinic, you are supposed to be there now!" she barked, once again reminding him of the downside of his job.

Cameron looked up at House confused, not knowing what to make of Cuddy's statement.

It wasn't the first time he had been caught staring at her in the last few days, had he been someone else he'd be embarrassed right about now, but being him he just waved it off. "Sorry, no can do, dieing patient and all" he answered in his usual way.

"Your patient will be fine for 2 hours and you know it, now get your crippled ass over there" she was in no mood to start one of their rendezvous.

"Fine" he mumbled, he wanted to get out of there anyway. He picked up his cane and limped to the door, "but when the patient dies and the family sues, it's all you!" and with that he shut the door in her face.

House was on his way to the Cafeteria, desperately needing a break after dealing with about 10 constipated patients, when he heard the voice of his one and only friend, Dr. James Wilson.

"Guess what I heard!" Wilson asked with a cheeky boyish grin.

"What?" House grumbled, trying to convey how uninterested he was.

"You keep gazing at a certain good looking employee of yours, and I don't mean Chase." The grin grew even wider.

"Very interesting" House sighed, trying to escape this pesky conversation.

"Remind me again why you didn't sleep with her?" Wilson pushed.

"Because Cuddy was easier, and I couldn't do both at the same time" he answered, getting more irritated by the minute.

"You didn't sleep with Cuddy, she was to busy doing the guy that fell of her roof"

"So the guy didn't get his hand cut of for nothing" House chuckled.

"Funny" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I know"

"So come on, no explanation?" the cheeky grin was back.

"So… I hear your wife is having an affair"

Wilson's grin vanished, he wasn't going to get anything out of House, he decided to just drop it, he really didn't want to talk about his wife.

It was about 2 AM, Chase and Foreman were doing some test, while House and Cameron were standing by the board trying to come up with more ideas.

"Im going to bed, I can't think at this time of night" Cameron announced, she had had enough of House firing down her ideas.

"Can I join?" House asked sheepishly.

"Of course" she answered, knowing he was playing. He was about to say something, but it was 2 AM in the morning, and she really wasn't in the mood for one of Houses comments about "them", so she decided to shut him up in a new way.

In one swift move she pinned him against the door and kissed him gently, then, without a word she left the room, leaving House to stare after her with a "what the hell" look on his face.

The next day was spent with constant flirting between the two.

House kept looking at Cameron, and she knew it. He couldn't help it, he was caught in her net. For the first time Cameron had the upper hand, and House hated it. He had come up with a plan to gain back power, but the only one that came to mind was very unlike his usual brilliant schemes, it was quite dumb really, but he couldn't help himself.

They were in the lift on their way to check on their patient, well, Cameron was on her way, House was being dragged along.

Out of nowhere House stretched out his cane and hit the emergency stop button.

Cameron turned to look at House, confused. This time it was his turn to take her by surprise, without a word, he stepped closer to her, his body brushed slightly against hers, sending an exciting chill down both their spines. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, she kissed back and he rapped his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the passionately growing kiss.

They broke apart to catch their breath, "what is this?" Cameron asked their faces inches away.

"Im trying to get some" he answered, not loosing his sarcasm even at a moment like this.

"Excuse me?" she asked, pulling away only slightly.

"Your not excused" he answered, biting down her lower lip.

"Ok" she laughed pulling him close again.

The elevator doors suddenly opened, but they were far from realizing.

On the other side of the doors stood the now dumbfounded faces of Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson, beside them a smirking tech guy.

Without paying attention to their confused colleagues, House and Cameron made their way through the main hospital doors, towards House's bike. House tossed Cameron the helmet and climbed on. As she sat down behind him, he took her arms and rapped them tightly around his middle, and asked, "Your place or mine?"


End file.
